Secret Intoxication
by Flutemelody
Summary: In the Cullen house its hard to keep secrets. But, Emmett somehow managed to keep something very important away from Edward. All is good, until one unfaithful night happened were everything came crashing down.


**Although I really don't like this couple my friend give me this idea and loved it and had to do it. Since my grammar suck like crap, she agreed to Beta for me if I wrote it so here I am. Lol.**

_Anyways, I'm not giving about of who the winner is so please enjoy guessing at that._

Please review. I need to know if I should keep going. ..

* * *

Secret Intoxication

_**Chapter one; The secret is out**_

_**Bella's POV**_

We still didn't know who had been my bedroom, and personally I wasnt too freaked out. I knew that Edward being the overbearing boyfriend he is, wouldn't let anything happen to me, but I wasn't worried about me. I was more worried about my dad and the Cullens. My heart slammed against my chest at thought of one of them getting hurt over me.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" Edward asked me, sitting on my bed.

"Nothing Edward," I muttered to him, knowing he wasn't going to by it.

"Don't lie to me, Bella." He sighed.

"I'm just worried."

"About what," He asked me timidly.

"You, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. Basically everybody." I exclaimed to him. He smiled at me unevenly and laughed.

"Silly Bella, you have nothing to worry about." He ruffled my hair.

"Something might happen," I challenged him.

"Nothings going to happen." He said back. "When I go hunting this weekend, I'll get Alice to watch you."

"Great.....That means another Barbie Bella day." I groaned lowering my head into his chest. I felt him shake with laugher.

"I could always get Emmett to watch you." I nodded eagerly anything to get out of being Alices human Barbie doll for a day. "Okay, Emmett it is then."

"Thanks." I smiled against his chest.

At last, Friday was here. Edward left after lunch, taking Jasper and Rosalie with him. Emmett would be the one taking me home, for the first time ever, he would stay til' Charlie throws him out. Then he was to be outside hiding in the woods to keep watch. I wasn't to fond of the idea of him being outside in the cold all alone. Even though i knew it was only cold to me.

"Hey, Bella bear," He greeted me, helping me into his jeep.

"Hey Emmett." I blushed as he grabbed me by the waist and helped me into the jeep. "I can get into a jeep myself, you know." He nodded, but shrugged it off.

"I know, but I can't have my little sis getting hurt, now can I? Besides Edward would have my ass if something happened to you. He's a bit over bearing when it comes to you." He laughed.

"I know," I smiled and watched the trees as we zoomed passed them. We were going way over the posted speed limit, evidently Edward wasnt the only Cullen with a road rage problem. "So what are we going to do?" I asked him

"I don't know, what do you humans do for fun?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"well this human reads for fun." He made a face.

Even though i was in desperate of some new books there was only so many times you could read "Wuthering Heights" before you basically have it memorized.

"Bella, no one reads for fun, i cant even remember the last book i read..." He stated.

"I read for fun, deal with it." I shrugged at him.

"Well little sister, its time for you to start living." He told me and personally I was scared at what he meant by that.

"Um, what do you mean by that." I asked him in desperation.

He just smirked at me and said " I hope you don't mind getting wet."

_**Emmett's POV**_

Life sucked. Well that is if I had a life. If I did, then it sucked. Don't get me wrong, I love being a vampire and I love Rose, but sometimes you want what you can't have. And for me, that was Isabella Swan. I've been in love with that human ever since I first saw her when Edward brought her to our home. It amazed me that she wasn't scared coming into a house full of vampires.

At first I didn't know what was happening when I started to have feelings for her. I knew I could only love her as little sister, but after a while I knew that wasn't what I wanted. The only problem with loving her more than a sister? I had to keep it a secret. Some days was harder than others to keep it from Fuckward, but somehow I manged it.

"Emmett, can you do something for me?" I heard Edward ask as he came in from spending the day with Bella.

"What?" I asked making sure my voice was heard across the house.

"Could you watch Bella for me over the weekend?" He asked. I widened my eyes at him.

"Why?" I asked in shock. He never let any of us be alone with her other then Alice. That girl couldn't be stopped anyway.

"I'm going hunting this weekend and Bella's not in the mood for 'Barbie Bella'" He told me. What the hell was Barbie Bella?

"That's what Bella calls it when Alice does a makeover on her." I let out a laugh. I hated that he could read minds. It was like nothing was ever private.

"Sure, I'll watch her." I nodded.

"Thanks, all you have to do is watch the house to make sure no one comes." This time I nodded. I already knew that.

"No problem. Do you want me take her home Friday then?" I asked him, keeping my thoughts clear. Hoping that he would say yes.

"If you don't mind." I didn't. I nooded at him once and then he left me alone after that going back to Bella I guess. Alice came in next.

"Emmett lets go for a quick hunt. You're in need of a good grizzly bear." I raised an eyebrow at her, I stood up not saying anything else. Even though a grizzly did sound really good right about now. The last thing i wanted to do was hurt my secret love Friday, might as well get my thirst out of the way now. While i have the chance.

I nodded following her out of the house. I never questioned Alice and I wasn't about to start now. When she was sure we was out of hearing of the rest of the family she stopped running.

"I just needed to ask you something without others hearing." She said to me. I looked at her in a confused gaze and before i could respond.....

"You love her." It wasn't a question, but I played dumb anyways.

"Love who?" I asked cocking an eyebrow up. "Rose?" Alice shook her head quickly.

"No, you love Bella. Don't play dumb with me, I'm not stupid and I can see it."

"Damn it, is it that obvious?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No Emmett, but I can see the future and Emmett you always don't get what you want you know that right?" She told me.

"What you mean? Did you see something?" Again she shook her head.

"No, but Emmett she's not your mate and you know that. Shes Edwards...she loves him. Don't get me wrong she loves you too but only as the big teddy bear brother that you are. Emmett she is willing to give up her humanity for Edward. Doesnt that mean anything to you?" I knew that, but I wanted her anyways and it was worth the fight. "I'm not going to tell Edward, but Emmett please think before you act." I didn't understand her, but I nodded my head anyways. Next thing i knew Alice was gone back to the house without saying another word. Leaving me alone in the woods...I guess there was no Grizzly after all.

"I will," I told her.

Friday came fast and I was excited about getting to hang out with my little sister. Well at least that's what I kept telling Edward. Of course after he left, I was free to think about whatever I wanted.

I really couldn't believe he was going to leave me alone with Bella all weekend. I knew nothing was going to happen, but one could hope right?

I watched as Bella walked over to the jeep with the biggest smile I had ever seen on a human.

"Hey Bella bear," I greeted her.

"Hey Emmett," She blushed when I grabbed her by the waist to help her into the jeep. "I can get into a jeep myself, you know." _I know, but if you did I won't have reason to touch you. _i thought to myself.

"I know, but I can't have my little sis getting hurt, now can I? Besides Edward would have my ass if something happened to you. He's a bit over bearing when it comes to you." I told her with a laugh. It wasn't all a lie. Edward would really have my ass if I hurt her at all. I didnt want to end up like James....

"I know," She told me, her head facing the window as she spoke to me. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, what do you humans do for fun." I asked her.

"Well this human reads for fun." She answered me back facing me. If she thought I was going to read she had another thing coming.

"Bella, no one reads for fun, I cant even remember the last book i read..." I exclaimed.

"I read for fun. Deal with it," She told me. Well it was time she started to live.

"Well little sister, its time for you to start living." I told her and smiled. I already knew how to start.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" She asked. Seeming a little scared.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet." I told her with a smirk. I was going taking her to the creek that wasn't far away from her house.


End file.
